Minecraft: Attack of herobrine
by Lorcan9
Summary: I wake up in Minecraftia. And keep seeing a strange figure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I woke up. "What the heck?" I shouted. "Why is everything square?" I thought. I went wandering around wondering what on earth is happening. Then I tripped over a chicken (It was really small) and my head hit a tree. A block of wood popped out. "Cool" I thought. I went around punching trees. Then I saw someone run past. "Who are you?" I shouted. Nothing happened. I somehow managed to turn my wood into planks. Later on I built a house. I put windows on all sides in case I saw the man again.

That night I saw something outside. I thought it was the man. But it wasn't. It was a zombie.

When I found out I was really close to it. It chased me. Then another zombie came, then another, then another, then another. Soon I was being chased by a group of zombies. I thought I was safe after I outran them, but I wasn't. A group of skeletons went chasing after me. I managed to outrun them and make it home. But when I looked out the window two minutes later the man was there . I was sure it was him. He had regular skin colour and his clothing wasn't torn. I didn't dare to go outside. But then He saw me look out the window at him. He walked slowly towards my house.

As he got closer I noticed he had no pupils in his eyes . Just white. When he got closer I ducked down. But I could still see out the window. He got closer, and closer, and closer. He was going to get me, I knew it. "Oh god" I whispered to myself. He got even closer and I knew he was going to open my door and see me. I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He got really close to my house. He was going to get me I knew it. As the sun was about to come up, he turned away and walked off. "What just happened, why did he do that?" I thought. Then I noticed the skeletons and zombies that were chasing me were burning in the sunlight. Then I thought that the man might burn in sunlight as well and he went looking for shade.

Soon I crafted a pickaxe and went mining. I found a LOT of cobblestone, which I used to craft a stone pickaxe, which I used to craft an iron pickaxe which I used to mine...(I'm just gonna skip to gold) and crafted all the gold tools, weapons and armour. With a stone sword I crafted (I use the gold one at night) I killed some pigs for pork, squids (for ink sacs and because I hate them) and spiders (because I REALLY hate them. Then I went on a RANDOM SPIDER KILLING RAMPAGE. As night was about to fall I realised that my random spider killing rampage got me lost (I hate spiders even more now.) While I was looking for my home I met the weird man again. "Who the heck are you?" I shouted at him. He said nothing.

Then he got out his diamond sword and tried to kill me for no reason at all. I got my gold sword and slashed at him back. Before I knew it we were surrounded by lava and soon really red bricks just built around us. Then a ton of zombie pigmen things surrounded us. I was really confused but he just kept on fighting. Then a voice in my head said "Welcome to hell, more commonly known as the Nether" "Hell?" I shouted confused. "Am I _dead?"_ I asked. Then the man answered "No, you are perfectly alive, but not for long." He said. He slashed his sword at me twice. "That is so not cool man" I told him. This distracted him allowing me to push him into the lava. But before he touched the lava he teleported away somewhere. Then everything went back to normal. Then I fainted. I woke up being taken away by someone who looked the same as him. I knew it was him. He was going to take me to his house or somewhere and **KILL **me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :  
He was going to take me to his house or somewhere and KILL me. He took me to his house. It was a house made of wooden planks. It looked like it only had one room but, it was surrounded by a lava moat. I knew he was going to throw me in it and KILL me. (I am definetly writing that to much.) But he didn't. He brought me into his house. It had a crafting table and furnace by the door, two beds (one in each corner) and a table with two chairs. (This house is almost exactly like my first houses.)  
Then I realised that it wasn't the man I kept seeing. He had purplish-blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked "I'm Steve." he replied (Well who else would it be?) "Whats your name, kid?" Steve asked. "Lorcan" I replied. I asked him where the heck I am. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied. "You're in the grassy biome." "The what?" I asked. "The grassy biome, I thought I made it clear." Steve replied. "Where the heck is that!?" I shouted. "Umm... Minecraft." He answered. (I'm getting sick of using the word "replied") Then I remembered. Minecraft was my favourite game. The last thing I did before I got in this square place was play it. "Thats impossible, Minecraft is just a video-game." I told him. "No it's not and, whats a video-game?" said Steve. I looked out the window. I remember this place. I'm in Minecraft! "But how is this possible?" I thought. "How is what possible?" asked Steve. "How did you do that?" I asked him. "Do what?" Steve said confused. "You read my mind." I told him. "I WHAT?" he shouted. "You read my mind." I said. "Think of something else." said Steve. I thought about the man. "Nope, nothing" said Steve. You must have said it out loud without realising." "I guess" I said.  
Then I saw the man out the window. "Steve, hide!" I told him. "Why?" He said. "Just do it!" I told him. We both ended up hiding under the beds. Then the man came inside. everything went immediately cold. he broke some of the floor and found a chest. He took something out of it and left. When we were sure he was gone we got up. "It was him again." I said. "You've seen him before?" said Steve. "Yeah but, who was he?" "Herobrine." said Steve. I didn't believe in him until now." "What did he take from the chest?" I asked him. "Just everything." Steve said. "What was in the chest?" I asked. "A boat and the rest were groups of diamonds." "You have a chest almost full of diamonds?" I said. "Well I had." He said.  
"Do you mind if I stay here for a few nights?" I asked Steve. "You can live here." he said. "Thanks" I said. Before I knew it I had a knew best friend/roomie. 


End file.
